Bad Things
by crazydemix
Summary: Tori escuchó una conversación que no debería. Jade está metida en problemas. Tori sigue a Jade y descubre ese mundo que Jade ha tratado de mantener oculto a sus amigos. ¿Qué hará Jade cuando descubra a Tori? ¿Seguirá todo igual? ¿Habrá algún cambio?
1. Capítulo Cero

—¿Qué? Pero... ¡Estás loco? ¡¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?! No me pidas eso, ¡vamos! Puedo hacer otra cosa, ¡tiene mucha seguridad! No... ¡Está bien! ¡Lo haré!

Frunzo mi ceño y pego más mi oído a la puerta del baño, ¿de qué está hablando Jade? ¿O con quién está hablando? ¿Qué es lo que le están pidiendo? ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no puedo escuchar el otro lado de la línea?

—¿Cuándo? ¿¡Qué!? ¿Hoy en la noche? Pero... ¡No! Está bien, lo haré, ¡ella queda fuera de esto!

Me acerco más a la puerta y por error jalo el seguro de la puerta y caigo al suelo fuera del baño, ¡oh rayos!

—¿Vega? ¿Qué...? —Miro a Jade y ella luce asustada pero molesta y muy alterada, ¿por qué está así? ¿Será por esa llamada?

—Oh, me caí y... Creo que deberían de cambiar el seguro de las puertas —respondo levantándome del suelo y riendo un poco pero creo que a Jade le sigue molestando.

—¿Qué escuchaste? —me pregunta acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí, trago saliva y retrocedo chocando contra el respaldo de la puerta, ¡esta Jade me da miedo!

—Nada —respondo cerrando mis ojos.

—No sabes mentir Vega, ni siquiera eres buena actriz, ¿por qué estás aquí? No entiendo pero no me interesa, mantente alejada de mí. —Paso saliva mientras abro mis ojos y me enfoco en los ojos azules de Jade; esos hermosos ojos me miran con miedo y terror pero su expresión es otra cosa, como la misma Jade, la misma que me hace la vida imposible en Hollywood Arts, la misma que me lástima cada día—. Aléjate de mí, Vega, me molesta tu sola presencia.

Desvío mis ojos de ella y me concentro en el lavabo que está al final, ¿por qué es así? ¿Qué le hice? Regreso mis ojos hacia ella, su mirada sigue siendo la misma llena de terror pero su expresión es las más dura que pude haber visto, ¿qué pasa Jade? ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

Ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa y después salió del baño dejándome confundida, ¿qué es lo que paso? ¿Acaso Jade estaba mal? ¿Qué era esa llamada?

Muerdo mi labio mientras intento saber cómo le haré para saber que pasa Jade, puedo seguirla pero sí ella me descubre me va a matar y no quiero que eso pase, además, puede que termine en algún problema pero, ¿y si no lo hago? ¿Y si Jade está en problemas? Quiero ayudarla pero no sé cómo.

Suspiro y decido que voy a seguir a Jade esta noche.

 **Hola, soy yo otra vez con otra historia, espero les guste. Aún no actualizaré esta historia hasta que termine con las otras, pero mientras les quería dejar el comienzo para ver que les parece.**


	2. Capítulo uno

**¡Hola! Y cómo prometí, aquí es donde doy inicio con esta historia, espero les guste el comienzo y desde ahora les digo que pienso sólo escribir desde el punto de Tori, a menos que ustedes quieran desde el punto de Jade también y también será un poco diferente a mis otras historias, supongo que se darán cuenta conforme avancen. Realmente espero les guste y nos leeremos hasta el proximo capitulo.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia que tengan pueden hacerla saber aquí.**

 **Canción sugerida "Come fly with me" de Ruelle.**

 _¿Qué piensas hacer, Jade?_

Suspiro y dejo que el aire helado intente calmar mis nervios, es más de media noche, estoy a unos metros de distancia de Jade y no sé qué rayos hará a este hora pero no debe ser bueno, nada bueno pasa cuando estás vistiendo de negro, llevas guantes y un gorro, oh y por si fuera poco, ¡lo haces a media noche y a escondidas! Muerdo mi labio y coloco mis gafas negras y el casco negro, ella no tiene idea de que sé conducir moto y menos que tengo una, y me servirá para ir tras ella.

Espero a que Jade entre a su auto y avance unos metros, puedo escuchar el rugir del motor y darse cuenta que alguien la sigue, no quiero morir sin antes a ver qué es lo que ella tiene pensado hacer.

Tal vez este alucinando o quizá mal interprete la conversación que ella tuvo con ese desconocido, quizás ella no este metida en problemas como yo imagino y tan sólo sea un encargo de algún amigo que no conozco y del cual estoy para nada segura que no existe y no sé en qué rayos este metida Jade.

Algo es seguro para mí, ir por esta calle de la ciudad no es para nada común, hay maleantes, drogadictos, fumadores, hay un ambiente distinto aquí al resto de la ciudad. Tengo miedo a que algo pueda pasar pero tampoco puedo dejar sola a Jade, ¿y si algo le pasa? ¿Y si es muy grave?

¡Rayos! Debí avisar o por lo menos dejar una nota de adonde me dirigía porque estoy imaginando cosas feas.

Me detengo y me quedo en la moto mientras miro mi celular sin prestarle total atención, desde aquí puedo ver a Jade, ella baja del auto y saca un paquete del asiento trasero, ¿drogas? ¿Jade metida en drogadas? No puede ser, ella... pero yo jamás me di cuenta de eso, ¿Beck sabrá sobre esto? Ellos dos mantienen una relación un tanto extraña y toxica pero supongo que ambos siguen confiando en los dos y se cuentan sus cosas...

Guardo mi celular en alguna bolsa de mi chaqueta y decido bajar de la moto, aún sigo sin tener del todo confianza pero debo saber más. Me acerco al lugar por donde entró Jade y busco a algo, lo que sea, que me indique que este lugar es uno de esos sitios donde se venden drogadas a menores...

¡Jade podría ir a la cárcel!

Todo mi interior se alarma y se revuelve al sentir una respiración cerca de mí, ¡ya me morí! ¡Esto no podría empeorar!

—Si das un paso más, ese casco no te salvará de lo que te espera.

Trago saliva y levanto mis manos temblorosas, los guantes que uso impiden que Jade vea mis manos y se dé cuenta que soy yo, pero si ella piensa que soy otra persona va a meter ese maldito puñal en mi costado y entonces sí voy a estar muerta.

—¿Quién te pago para que me siguieras? —pregunta y siento su cuerpo más cerca del mío, ¡oh rayos! Si respondo ella sabrá que soy yo y las cosas van a empeorar por mi imprudencia de no asegurarme que ella ya no estaba afuera—. ¡Responde!

Siento la punta del puñal y suelto un pequeño quejido que intente por todos los cielos no dejar salir porque ella sabría entonces quien soy. Sin previo aviso, Jade me toma del brazo y me jala a no sé dónde pero ella lleva mucha prisa porque no puedo ver por dónde piso ni hacia dónde vamos.

Llegamos a un callejón y ella me estampa contra la pared y agradezco traer aún el casco puesto porque el golpe hubiera sido horriblemente doloroso.

—¡Eres una imbécil, Vega! ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —Suspiro al ser descubierta y llevo mis manos para quitarme el casco pero ella me lo impide y vuelve a empujarme contra la pared—. No seas idiota, si te quitas el casco ellos te matarán.

Trago saliva por lo recién descubierto y veo a Jade guardar el puñal al lado de una pistola, ¿por qué ella tiene una pistola? ¿En qué demonios está metida? Levanto el cristal y puedo verla a la cara y ella puede verme a los ojos. Ella lleva su dedo índice a la boca indicándome que guarde silencio y así lo hago, es mejor hacerle caso que terminar con una bala dentro de mi cuerpo.

—¿Quién era, West? —Jade baja el cristal de mi casco y me hace una señal con su mano para que me agache y así lo hago, no sé quién es ese señor pero no quiero averiguarlo.

—Un tonto que quiere saber de la mercancía —responde Jade con su tono de voz neutral, ¿acaso no tiene miedo por lo que ella hace? Es peligroso y puede terminar muy mal parada si se descubre—. Ya me encargue de él, me voy a casa, dejaré mi auto aquí.

—Bien.

Suelto un suspiro de alivio pero fue muy pronto porque Jade jalo de nuevo mi brazo y me obligo a ponerme de pie, ella me asusta más que el tipo.

—Iremos en tu moto y te quedarás callada, ¿entendido? —Afirmo a lo que ella me dijo y comenzamos a caminar, ella va delante de mí y por extraño que parezca, ella me va sujetando de la mano.

Aunque tanto ella como yo, usemos guantes, puedo sentir el calor que emana de su mano. Podría acostumbrarme a esto pero no quiero hacerlo, aun ella puede matarme con la pistola que se carga o con ese puñal que trae.

¿Los habrá utilizado alguna vez? ¿Ella habrá matado? Intento alejar cualquier pensamiento donde ella este usando eso y sólo me concentro en el camino. Ya nos alejamos del lugar ese donde ella llegó, su auto ya no estaba y la luz que antes estaba encendida ha sido apagada. Realmente me da miedo este lugar.

Pasamos al lado de un auto y puedo escuchar con claridad gemidos de una mujer y de un hombre, ¡ay rayos! ¿Dónde diablos me metí? Intento con todo mi ser no mirar ese auto y sólo camino más rápido para llegar a mi moto y salir de este lugar.

—Te es normal después de un tiempo —comenta Jade y sé qué se refiere a lo que están haciendo en el auto—. ¿Por qué me seguiste? Pudiste salir muerta de aquí o herida, Vega, este lugar no es para ti, ni siquiera debías saber de este lugar.

Miro su nuca con la duda en mí, ¿le puede responder? ¿Estamos fuera de peligro? Bueno, creo que eso último no, considerando que aún seguimos en este lugar.

Jade se detiene y toma asiento en mi moto, ella me quita el casco y lo deja aún lado. Mi cabello cae sobre mi rostro y con mi mano retiro algunos mechones que me impedían la vista. Jade me mira y no sé cómo lo hace, no se ve molesta, ni enojada, ni calmada, sólo es su típica mirada de siempre.

—¿Por qué me seguiste? —Vuelve a preguntar con tono mordaz, su mirada no demostrara nada pero su voz te hace temblar.

—Me preocupo por ti —le respondo agachando mi mirada y sintiendo mis mejillas arder, aunque ya lo sepa pero aún...

—¿Jade? —Escucho la voz de ese tipo, levanto mis ojos para con Jade y ella se tensa y su mirada se llena de angustia.

—¡Bésame! —ordena en voz baja mientras se incorpora y antes de poder decir algo, ella toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa, ¡oh rayos! Sus labios tienen sabor a alcohol y eso sólo hace que se vuelvan adictivos. Digo, tenía entendido que Jade besaba bien, pero diablos, ¡ella besa fenomenal! Bien se queda corto.

Sus labios suaves, calientes y gruesos atrapan los míos en movimientos sincronizados, haciendo que nazca en mí la necesidad de más, de sentir más, de aumentar el ritmo de este beso. Jade lleva sus manos hasta mi cuello y entierra sus dedos en mi cabellera, ¡oh diablos! ¿Se puede conseguir mucho con un solo beso? Mis piernas tiemblan, todo mi interior tiembla y para ser honesta, nada me importa más en este mundo que seguir besando a Jade.

—Jade. —Ella rompe el beso y mueve su cabeza a un lado mientras que con sus manos me obliga a enterrar mi cabeza en su cuello, cubriendo mi rostro.

—¿Qué? —responde con voz agitada producto del beso y yo sonrío por eso.

—Veo que estás ocupada, será otro día —comenta el tipo y escucho sus pasos alejarse, me alejo un poco pero ella vuelve a meter mi cabeza en su cuello. Tiene un olor a cigarro y a algo más—. Tu paga está lista, se verá reflejado mañana.

Suspiro con alivio ahora sí luego de ya no escuchar los pasos de ese tipo, ¡diablos! Sigo aturdida por ese beso tan, tan al estilo Jade West pero debo admitir que el sabor de su labial con el alcohol hizo que mis más profundos deseos salieran a flote, ¡Dios, que bien besa esta mujer!

—Dame las llaves —me ordena Jade pero no me aleja de ella y no sé si sea porque aún pueden verme o porque ella también siente algo al estar abrazadas.

—Bolsillo trasero, del lado izquierdo —murmuro cerca de su piel y no es necesario repetir porque siento una mano de Jade buscar las llaves y...—. ¡Hey!

Jade ríe un poco y vuelve a dar un apretón a mi trasero, no voy a negar que me gustó porque estaría mintiendo pero si ella vuelve a hacer... ¡Oh! No sé si fui yo quien gimió o fueron los del auto pero Jade mordió mi cuello, no provoco dolor, fue puro placer y eso basto para que algo hiciera clic en mi cuerpo.

Me alejo de ella, mi respiración es algo agitada pero quiero saber porque rayos hizo eso, digo, no me molesta pero... ¡Oh demonios! No sé qué fue lo que hice esta vez pero Jade me está besando otra vez, ¿alguien viene? Y si así fuera, me daría igual quien fuera, sólo puedo concentrarme en los labios carnosos y adictivos de Jade.

Sus besos son placenteros, me muerde los labios, pasa su lengua por ellos, sonríe y vuelve a repetir el proceso, ¿esto se le puede llamar la gloria?

Nos alejamos por la falta de aire pero Jade no se queda quieta, ella pasa a besar mi cuello, en ese mismo lugar donde mordió y santo dios que se siente exquisitamente rico. Suelto unos cuantos jadeos mientras cierro mis ojos y llevo mi cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso a mi cuello, quiero sentirla más, quiero... Abro mis ojos de golpe me encuentro con la sonrisa traviesa de Jade.

—Yo conduzco —me dice como si nada, como si no me hubiera apretado mi pecho, como si esto no hubiera pasado, ¿qué rayos?

Con mi ceño fruncido, subo a la moto y me abrazo a Jade, no es que tenga miedo pero...

—¡Jade! —grito cuando ella acelero al máximo y yo sólo pude aferrarme a ella y escuchar su risa divertida por mi grito.

¡Esta mujer me va a matar!

Me alejo de ella y dejó que el aire pegue en mi rostro, Jade lleva el casco y yo puedo disfrutar del viento helado en mi cara. Abro mis brazos por unos momentos y cierro mis ojos, sé qué Jade no hará nada y me agrada estar así, en mi moto y con ella siendo el pelito. Siento una alegría inmensa y sé qué Jade también, puedo escuchar su risa y su grito que ella soltó.

¡Me encanta estar así!

Nos detenemos en la casa de Jade, esa mansión que está totalmente oscura y creo que no hay nadie, quizá por eso Jade ande en problemas ya que sus padres casi no están, creo que alguna vez ella menciono que su padre se la pasaba viajando por negocios y su madre no estaba nunca con ella. Nunca supe si había problemas con ella o si sólo era por lo mismo que su padre.

Bajamos de la moto en silencio, no es para nada incomodo, sólo es un silencio donde no hay nada que decir. Sigo a Jade hasta el interior de la mansión en silencio y está totalmente oscuro, no hay una luz, por mínima que sea, encendida.

—¿Dónde...? —Me pregunta es interrumpida por los labios de Jade, de nuevo me está besando por tercera ocasión y por dios que sus besos cada vez son más adictivos y pasionales.

Mi espalda choca contra un muro pero no alejo mis labios de Jade... Cierro mis ojos y dejo entreabiertos mis labios mientras Jade baja hasta mi cuello y lo ataca a besos y mordidas. Muerdo mi labio mientras me aferro a sus hombros. Me quito los guantes y los lanzo a cualquier lugar de la mansión, con mis manos temblorosas recorro la espalda de Jade. Su chaqueta me estorba.

Llevo mis manos hacia enfrente y bajo la cremallera de su chaqueta a gran velocidad y se la quito simplemente dejando que caiga al suelo sin preocuparme a donde va a parar. Jade hace lo mismo con mi chaqueta, saca mi blusa negra y con sus manos recorre todo mi torso semidesnudo y todo mi interior tiembla por su tacto.

Jade me toma del cuello y me acerca a ella, a pesar que utilizó un poco de fuerza, eso me excito más, sus labios atrapan los míos en un beso lleno de pasión. Esto es tan caliente que todo mi cuerpo arde.

Jade toma mis piernas y me eleva sin dejar de besarme, enredo mis piernas en su cintura, siento su arma y el puñal, y eso me trae a la realidad. Rompo el beso dejando mi mano en su clavícula, Jade me mira sin entender y tan pronto como me aleje, ella fue directo a mi cuello. Pasa su lengua y todo vibra en mí.

—¡Uhmm! —gimo a lo alto por el placer que me provocó que ella pasara su lengua por mi cuello. Siento una sonrisa en los labios de Jade y ella comienza a dejar besos húmedos, besos que queman mi piel y que me vuelven loca de placer.

Nos comenzamos a mover, no sé a qué lugar iremos pero no quiero que pare. Una vez más mi espalda choca contra una pared con un poco más de fuerza. Bajo mis piernas al suelo y aprovecho para tomar de la camisa a Jade y acerca a mis labios con urgencia.

Adentro mis manos por su camisa y toco todo lo que quiero, su espalda larga y esculpida, su abdomen caliente y sus pechos grandes y redondos. Jade gime en mis labios y puedo decir que eso me excito más que cualquier cosa. Levanto su camisa y la mando lejos de nosotras, ahora es mi turno para saborear la piel expuesta de su cuello.

Entre la oscuridad, Jade busca mis manos y las aprieta, un gesto simple pero sincero. Sonrío y ella suelta mis manos para volver a levantarme del suelo. Enrollo mis piernas en su cintura y seguimos avanzando quizás a su habitación.

Ella abre una puerta y no tardamos mucho para llegar a la cama, Jade me deja caer y en poco tiempo ella se posiciona sobre mí. Besa mi cuello y baja muy lento, pasa por mi clavícula y se entretiene un rato con mi pecho, muerde y chupa mi pezón, que quedo libre después de que Jade levantara mi sostén.

Arqueo mi espalda y enredo mis dedos en su melena. Jade baja más lento, deja un camino de besos, besa cada parte de mi abdomen, desabrocha mi pantalón y lo baja de un tirón y lo arroja a saber dónde. Ella me mira, puedo ver sus ojos a través de la oscuridad y todo gracias a los rayos de luz de la luna que se filtran por las cortinas entreabiertas.

No siente vergüenza que Jade me mire con hambre, con lujuria y deseo, no quiero que esto pare, quiero llegar hasta el final.

Afirmo sin necesidad de decir palabra, Jade acaricia toda la extensión de mis piernas y vuelvo a temblar. Sus besos comienzan desde mi rodilla y sube muy lento, a cada lado, sujeto la sabana en un puño mientras jadeo y suspiro por placer.

Muerdo mi labio y me obligo a no levantar mis caderas pero Jade no me hace las cosas fáciles. Sus besos son cada vez más...

—Me siento orgullosa de saber que estás así de mojada por mí. —Trago saliva por lo ronco que sonó su voz. Jade acaricia esa parte y yo gimo de manera casi animal—. Estás más que lista.

Todo a mi alrededor gira, mi cabeza va a estallar y todo dentro de mí arde de pasión al sentir mis los labios de Jade sobre mi intimidad y sólo puedo gritar y retorcerme del placer sobre su cama. No supe en que momento quedé completamente desnuda, cualquier pensamiento se fue lejos de mí y...

—¡Jade! —grito cuando ella me penetro con dos dedos pero no dejo de besarme ahí, ¡oh rayos! Si ella sigue así en cualquier momento voy a llegar y terminare con un grito.

Enredo mis dedos en el cabello de Jade y sólo puedo intentar acercar más el rostro de Jade a mí, quiero sentirla más, quiero...

Llego al orgasmo con un tremendo grito que desgarro todo mi interior. Caigo rendida a la cama intentando recuperar mi aliento. Siento los besos de Jade sobre mi abdomen, la siento subir y dejar un rastro de saliva en mí cuerpo, captura mis labios en un beso que me cuesta responder pero ese beso sabe a mí y en lugar de sentir repudio, sólo hace que mi pasión vuelva y mi cuerpo se encienda una vez más.

—Mi turno.

Jade sonríe y deja que yo ahora tome el control.


	3. Capítulo dos

**JADE**

Intento moverme y cambiar de posición pero una pierna me tiene presa desde mi cintura y un brazo me mantiene atrapada entre la cama y el cuerpo desnudo de Tori. Su calidez me relaja y me sienta bien.

¡Mierda, ¿cómo llegamos a esto!?

Al principio me enoje con ella, o sea, ¿por qué demonios se le ocurrió seguirme? ¡Ella pudo salir herida! ¡Santo cielo! Yo estuve a punto de lastimarla con ese maldito puñal, sino hubiera soltado ese grito no sé qué demonios hubiera hecho.

Ella se veía tan asustada, estaba indefensa y yo... Yo no quería que saliera lastimada, para ser honesta, yo no sabía que Tori estaba ahí y ahora que recreó los sucesos de ayer, como acerque ese puñal a su cuerpo y lo que estuve a punto de hacer, toda mi interior se revuelve de sólo imaginar que ese puñal termina dentro de... ¡No! Eso no paso y ella está bien, digo, dentro de lo que cabe.

Sé qué muchas veces les hago creer a todos que la odio, que detesto a Tori pero es todo lo contrario, ella se preocupa por mí más que nadie en este mundo, siempre ha sido así desde que piso Hollywood Arts. A pesar de mis rechazos y de mis humillaciones para con ella, Tori siempre estuvo para mí, siempre ha estado. Anoche lo demostró, aunque ella probablemente se pusiera en peligro, me siguió y me dio la respuesta que mi interior buscaba.

Pero, ¿qué significa? ¿Acaso siento algo por ella? Pero si eso fuera cierto, ¿qué es lo que siento por ella?

Considerando que anoche la pasamos más que bien pero siento que fue algo de momento, algo que un beso inicio y que terminó en la cama, porque todo fue salvaje, duro... Abro mis ojos y me giro para ver a Tori, trago saliva al ver las marcas que hay en su cuello y pecho, ¿yo hice eso? Nunca había tenido una noche salvaje y no tenía idea de lo que podía...

Suelto un suspiro y me levanto de la cama, Vega se va a molestar cuando vea las marcas, y no son simples mordidas o chupetes, eso sería normal, ¿cuándo fue que la sujete del cuello? ¿En qué momento paso? Vuelvo a mirar a Tori, ella se ve tan tranquila ahí durmiendo, con su cabello esparcido por toda la almohada y su dorso desnudo me hace tragar saliva.

No sé cómo sentirme respecto a lo que pasó, digo, me gustó la manera en como ella me besaba, me tocaba y me hacía suspirar y jadear pero más que nada, me encantó como mi nombre se mezclaba con sus jadeos y suspiros, ¡ella gimió mi nombre! Es la cosa más candente que pude escuchar.

Ni cuando estaba con Beck... Beck. Cierro mis ojos y llevo mis manos a mis sienes, otro problema.

Suspiro y comienzo a recoger la ropa regada en mi habitación, Vega necesitará un cambio cuando ella despierte... Me quedo quieta mirando la pistola que Gordon me entregó hace un par de semanas atrás, era la primera vez que la llevaba, la primera vez que salía con ella de casa. Jamás me atreví a tomarla entre mis manos, hasta ayer.

Muerdo mi labio y tomo la pistola en mis manos, no me hace sentir segura, mucho menos protegida, siento temor al tenerla. No es lo mejor para mí ni para mi protección, tener un arma te convierte en el blanco más fácil y el primero en eliminar. La meto hasta el fondo de mi closet de donde no debió salir y aprovecho para tomar un short y una blusa. Aún es temprano para prepararme para las clases, puedo...

—¿La has usado? —Parpadeo un poco ante la pregunta de Vega y hago un esfuerzo por no girar y mirarla, ahora no quiero enfrentar su mirada.

—No —murmuro por lo bajo pero sé qué ella me escucho pues soltó un suspiro, le tranquiliza saber que yo no he usado un arma y a mí me tranquiliza saber que esa arma puede quedarse ahí por tiempo indefinido; no la volveré a sacar—. Aún es muy temprano, ¿por qué no vuelves a dormir?

Me coloco la blusa y el short y me decido a darle la cara, sus ojos me miran con algo que no había visto antes, quizá sea porque jamás se habían preocupado por mí pero Vega sí y eso me hace sentir... vulnerable ante ella.

Muerdo mi labio luchando contra las ganas de desviar mis ojos lejos de su mirada. Es intensa pero no como las que yo suelo dar a todos aquellos que me molestan, su mirada está llena de cariño y comprensión. Ella siempre es así, siempre ve el lado bueno de todos, no juzga, no rechaza, ella ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio, ¿cómo puede seguir ella con alguien como yo de amiga? No siquiera amigas somos porque yo me he encargado de hacerle saber que eso jamás pasaría.

En el fondo y sé qué ella lo sabe, La considero más que mi amiga.

—Ven. —Ella estira su mano hacia mí y yo dudo en tomarla pero luego de unos segundos camino de regreso a la cama y tomo su mano—. ¿Me dirás en que estás metida? —pregunta ella mientras me atrae a su cuerpo, dejo mi cabeza en su pecho y ella pasa sus dedos por mi cabello haciendo que todo se olvide.

Su calor me abriga y su corazón me tranquiliza.

—Si te digo, tú estarías en peligro —respondo y me aferro a su brazo que me mantiene cerca de ella—. Entre menos lo sepan, sólo seré yo quien pague todo.

Ella no responde y continúa moviendo sus dedos de una forma que me hace querer dormir siempre en sus brazos.

¿Por qué tenía que ser con ella? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? No me opondría a nada si fuera otra persona pero, ¿Vega? No puedo dejar que ella entre a ese mundo, no puedo dejar que mis problemas le afecten. No quiero que algo le pase, después de todo, ella es la única que siempre está para mí y por primera vez en toda mi jodida existencia, quiero hacer algo bien, algo lindo para ella y dejarla fuera de todo peligro, incluso si eso significa que deba alejarme de ella.

Después de todo, creo sentir algo fuerte por Vega.

—Bueno, entonces no pierdo nada en quedarme aquí contigo —comenta y sus dedos bajan hasta mi brazo—. No estás sola y no me iré.

Niego cerrando mis ojos, eso es lo que quiero evitar, que ella se quede, que ella... No puedo arrastrarla a esto. Esta vez no puedo dejar que Tori Vega salga lastimada por culpa mía.

—Es peligroso y... —Sus dedos me silencian y sus labios dejan un beso en mi sien y esto sólo me confunde más.

Sabía que sentía algo por ella pero jamás lo acepte o le di la debida importancia hasta anoche que me di cuenta del eminente peligro en el que ella estaba. Esa sensación que nace en tu pecho al darte cuenta del peligro que existe y no es por ti sino por la persona que está contigo, no quiero volver a sentirlo.

—Me quedaré de igual manera —susurra luego de unos segundos. Me alejo de ella y la miro buscando alguna duda en sus ojos chocolate pero sólo veo seguridad. Ella pasa su mano por mi mejilla y yo llevo mi mano hasta la suya y le doy un apretón—. Seremos Vega y West contra todo.

Ella sonríe y su sonrisa me hace sonreír de la misma manera que ella lo está haciendo.

Llegamos a Hollywood Arts y como era de esperarse, la mayoría que está en el estacionamiento ha mirado a nuestra dirección cuando el motor de motocicleta de Vega rugió. Todos miraron y se sorprendieron cuando me vieron a mí, Jade West, novia de Beck, bajar de la moto de Victoria Vega, mi peor enemiga, cosa que no es cierta, no considero a Vega mi enemiga, no la odio, sólo me divierte molestarla pero ese no es el punto.

Descubrí un par de miradas curiosas, no para conmigo, para con Vega, eran de una par de chicas que ni sabía que existían. Me molesta que la miran como si fuera un pedazo de carne, porque debo aceptar que Vega es hermosa y sexy y tiene un cuerpo del demonio. Sonrío con burla mientras tomo de la muñeca a Vega y la obligo a que me siga.

Yo tuve su cuerpo, yo besé cada parte de él, lo toqué, la hice mía la mayor parte de la noche y una ocasión en la ducha antes de venir.

Ella simplemente es mía.

Entramos al edificio, Vega aún no se quita el casco la muy tonta y eso le hace ver como un extraño, con buen trasero y pechos redondos. Mi ropa le sienta bien.

—¿Quién es el extraño del casco? —Miro a André y a Beck y eso sólo hace que mis entrañas se revuelvan.

Sé qué debo decirle a Beck lo que pasó o por lo menos terminar con él y no seguir engañándolo como lo hice, aunque siendo honesta, las cosas entre los dos han ido en bajada, son más las discusiones que otra cosa.

—Vega —respondo sin darle la mínima importancia a sus rostros sorprendidos pues es algo que... Un momento, ¿no sabían que Vega tenía una moto? Yo no sabía así que dudo que ellos... pero André es su mejor amigo, ¿por qué ocultarse eso a su mejor amigo?

Miro a Vega por la esquina de mi ojo y ella se quita el casco dejando que su cabello caiga en cascada por su espalda dando un aspecto de comercial de champú, como su melena se mueve con el viento, como parece tener un brillo propio y como luce extraordinariamente sexy. Trago saliva con sólo imaginar que...

—Vaya, ¿cómo es que tienes moto? —pregunta André frunciendo su ceño—, ¿cuándo conseguiste permiso?

Esas preguntas yo también las tenía en mi cabeza pero otras cosas más interesantes se abrieron lugar y esas preguntas quedaron de lado para sólo disfrutar de cada beso, toque y caricia.

—Mi papá me...

—¡Estás en problemas, Victoria Vega!

Todos nos giramos hacia la entrado donde una furiosa Trina aparece señalando a Vega, los problemas de hermanas no me interesan. Regreso mi atención y me doy cuenta que Beck mantiene sus ojos en el suelo y no ha dicho nada desde que él llegó, se ha mostrado callado y alejado de todos. Trago saliva y desvío mi mirada lejos de él.

A pesar de todo sigue siendo importante para mí, nuestra relación no era falsa ni corta, él fue, es... Él es importante y sé qué le puedo hacer daño con lo que le diré pero es mejor eso a seguir engañándolo.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías Trina! —grita Vega sorprendiéndome por eso.

—¿Y esas marcas que son? —Miro hacia donde señala Trina y aunque tratamos de ocultar esas marcas con maquillaje fallamos, claro, nadie es tan observador y entrometido como la loca de Trina.

—Me largo —anuncio ajustando mi bolso y abriéndome paso entre Trina y Vega, no me interesa saber nada por ahora de ellas, sólo quiero tener un momento de tranquilidad y pensar bien las cosas antes de actuar.

Abro mi casillero y la verdad no sé qué sacar, no quiero estar aquí pero debo estar, además, así no tengo que ver el rostro de mi padre. Saco un cuaderno y lo guardo deseando que el tiempo pase más rápido y poder estar en casa, sola y dormir.

—Me dirás que paso exactamente.

Cierro el casillero y me enfrento a la mirada de Beck, de ese chico lindo y apuesto que amé con todo mi corazón pero que a raíz de nuestras peleas y discusiones mi amor por él fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en un cariño de amigos.

—Porque déjame decirte que el hecho de que Tori y tú aparezcan juntas y con marcas, no es normal. —Muerdo mi labio por dentro y trago saliva ante esa mirada llena de dolor, aunque él esté sonriendo eso no me dice que él está bien—. Sólo respóndeme una cosa, ¿amas a Tori?

¿Amo a Tori? Desvío mi mirada hacia ella, como sonríe por algo que probablemente André dijo, como sus ojos se achican y como todo a su alrededor brilla con su simple presencia, porque Vega así es, ella es un maldito sol que ilumina todo con esa sonrisa y esos ojos hermosos... ¿Y desde cuándo soy una cursi que piensa cosas lindas?

Sonrío sin pensarlo cuando nuestros ojos se cruzan y no sé realmente lo que sienta pero es algo que me hace sentir bien.

—No necesitas responder, ya me di cuenta —comenta Beck atrayendo mi atención, él sonríe y acaricia mi mejilla—. ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?

Trago el nudo en mi garganta por esa decisión y sólo puedo afirmar para después ser abrazada por él.

No sé si esto sea correcto pues no me siento nada bien con esta decisión, pero entre menos gente tenga a mi alrededor, más probable es que nadie sufra. Ahora sólo falta que Vega se aleje de mí y así pueda estar a salvo de todo.

Mis ojos se cruzan con los de Vega y yo trago saliva mientras muerdo mi labio. Me duele de saber que ella tiene que alejarse de mí, que yo debo protegerla con mi lejanía.

Es lo correcto después de todo.

Y esto va a terminar de romper cada parte de mi corazón.


	4. Capítulo tres

**TORI**

Ver ese abrazo me hizo sentir algo que no había sentido en mi interior, cómo si algo se apretara, dolió pero no sé en qué sentido. No es como si yo sintiera algo por Jade, ¿verdad? Digo, no porque nos hayamos acostado y yo haya disfrutado y ella también, signifique que sienta algo, ¿verdad?

Aclaro mi garganta y desvío mis ojos, nunca me había molestado verlos abrazados, yo sé qué son pareja y que... ¡ay diablos! Por eso no debes acostarte con los amigos.

¿Pero Jade y yo no somos amigas? Ella es lo que siempre me ha dicho y lo que le ha dicho a todos, ¿no? ¿Entonces la regla de sexo con los amigos no aplica en nuestro caso? ¡Dios, ¿por qué me acosté con Jade sabiendo que salía, sale con Beck!?

—Tori, ¿estás bien?

Miro a André, mi gran amigo, mi mejor amigo, él me conoce bien pero no tiene idea de lo que pasó anoche y no sé si deba contarle, aunque la loca de mi hermana ya le metió cosas a la cabeza con esas acusaciones sin sentido.

—¡No salí con ningún chico! —exclamo algo molesta, no con él pero sí con Trina, ¿por qué tiene que interrogarme sobre lo que hice ayer? ¿Por qué no se va a su clase o a acosar a los chicos?

—Anoche saliste muy tarde y no mientas escuché el sonido de la moto y tuve que mentirles a nuestros padres para que no fueran detrás de ti —me explica Trina y yo me quedó un poco confundida, ¿así que ella no quiere hacerme la vida de cuadritos por haber salido tan tarde? Después de todo, ella es mi hermana y me protegió, de cierta manera, ante mis padres pero sé qué ella querrá saber todo lo que hice o no hice.

Pero, ¿cómo decirles a ellos que me acosté con Jade la novia de nuestro amigo, menos de Trina? Eso está fuera de nuestros locos pensamientos, o al menos el de ellos porque en los míos sólo está presente el cuerpo desnudo de Jade mientras me hace suya una y otra vez.

Muerdo mi labio negando un poco con mi cabeza, en serio, debo dejar de pensar en eso y sólo concentrarme en la clase que tengo ahora y que es con Jade y Beck, y sólo espero que nuestro loco y especial profesor no quiera ponerme en una actividad con Jade porque eso no es lo que está en mis planes por ahora.

Sólo quiero alejarme de todos y pensar las cosas con claridad, o sea, ayer, quitando todos los momentos de pasión, ¿qué es lo que ella hacía en ese lugar? ¿Por qué ella usaba un arma y un puñal? Son cosas que quiero saber y que sin embargo, ella no querrá decirme por lo que me dijo en la mañana. Son cosas que ella mantiene ocultas de todos nosotros, incluso de Beck. Y aunque no quiera, vuelvo a regresar al tema de Beck, ¿cómo pude acostarme con su novia?

Bien, creo que tendré que hablar con él en algún momento del día.

 **xx**

Llego a casa, Trina me volvió a dejar varada y pensé que estaría aquí pero no está su auto, no me preocupa mucho, digo, toda la maldita mañana estuvo insistiendo sobre las marcas que tengo en mi cuello, y no fue la única, Cat y Robbie estuvieron preguntando qué era lo que me había pasado y sus ojos iban de mí a Jade, porque, siendo honesta, ella toda la mañana se la paso callada y mirándome de vez en cuando.

Debo admitir que su mirada sobre mí me ponía nerviosa de una manera inexplicable, aunque no la estuviera directamente mirando, podía sentir sus ojos sobre mi mejilla, nuca y sobre mi nuca, ¿qué era lo que tanto me miraba? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba después de todo? O sea, no hablamos durante toda la mañana, sólo eran conversaciones triviales, que fácil se podían responder con un "no" o un "sí", no era algo que significara mucho esfuerzo.

Dejo mis cosas en el sofá y subo a mi habitación arrastrando mis pies, estoy agotada, literal, no dormir bien la noche anterior tiene sus consecuencias y más si toda la mañana fue una total locura, ¿por qué a todos les interesa de pronto que es lo que hice o no la noche anterior? O sea, puedo tener mis secretos, mis momentos de locura, no es como si fuera por ahí contando todo lo que hice, sea bueno o malo.

Me saco la ropa del día y busco algo cómodo, un short lila y una blusa de manga corta negra. Después de elegir mi atuendo camino hasta el cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha relajante, dormir un poco y después encargarme de las tareas de la escuela, no son muchas, en realidad sólo es un trabajo de Sikowits que nos involucra a Beck, Cat, Alex y Grace, por suerte no estoy con Jade pero para mí mala suerte, me toco con Beck.

No podría ser tan lindo después de todo.

Termino mi ducha y salgo para poder vestirme antes de tener que ir a casa de Alex a realizar los avances del trabajo. Me pongo mi ropa, seco mi cabello con la toalla y antes de acostarme, bajo a la cocina por algo de tomar y quizá por algo de comer también, ya que mi apetito se fue repentinamente de mí en la mañana.

 **JADE**

Vega.

Victoria Vega.

Toda la mañana fue un constante vaivén de ella a mi cabeza, en serio, ella con ese casco negro por la noche, ella con esa sonrisa complacida después de nuestra sesión de sexo, ella y su mirada tierna durante nuestra pequeña conversación durante la mañana, ella y su preocupación por mí. Ella. En ningún momento deje de pensar en esos increíbles ojos, que, para ser honesta, son completamente hermosos, la manera en cómo me mira, en como adquieren un brillo especial, como me hacen sentir.

Sí, estoy perdida en ella.

Y es esa la razón por la cual debo alejarla de mí, aunque no quiero, no quiero alejarme, no quiero perderla pero sé que si no lo hago ella puede salir herida y es algo que yo no puedo permitir. El que ella ya sepa poco de lo que yo hago la convierte en un blanco y por ahora, no quiero que nadie, ni yo, la lastimen. Debo protegerla de todo, hasta de mí pero no sé cómo le haré para poder estar sin ella.

Es un sentimiento recién aceptado porque, para ser completamente honesta, Vega siempre ha estado presente, o sea, ella es la niña perfecta que irradia felicidad por cualquier lugar que pisa, entonces, ella llegó a mi vida, de una manera un poco inusual porque si recordamos, yo le terminé vaciando el contenido de mi café, así que fue inusual, pero eso no es el caso. Ella entró a mi vida con cada acción que ella realizaba, sus sonrisas, sus enfrentamientos, su valentía y ese carácter fuerte que tiene.

Literal, ella es la única chica que ha pisado Hollywood Arts y ha sabido dominar cada una de mis facetas.

Sonrío de forma inconsciente, ella, a pesar de todo, sigue conmigo.

—Ay Vega —susurro negando un poco y entrando a mi habitación y lo primero que me encuentro es con la mirada seria y no tan divertida de mi madre, y claro, la chaqueta de Vega en sus manos.

—Creo recordar que habíamos quedado en algo, ¿no es así, Jade? —pregunta mi madre lanzándome la chaqueta y yo la tomo por inercia, aún tiene la fragancia de Vega—. Debemos hablar seriamente, ¿entendido?

Afirmo sin querer hacer más, ella se incorpora de mi cama, sigue con esa seria mirada y me siento pequeña ante su mirada. Últimamente ella ha estado más tiempo aquí en casa que en su trabajo. Camina sonriendo y se detiene a mi lado.

Elizabeth West es una mujer con bastantes influencias en muchos aspectos, por ejemplo, yo no sabía, en el pasado, que ella y el papá de Vega, tenían conexiones, o sea, ellos dos se conocían de años atrás, ellos perfectamente pudieron habernos presentado a Vega y a mí pero ni al caso. Y durante todo el tiempo en que me queje de Vega y su para nada horripilante presencia, mi mamá compartía cafés y donas con el papá de Vega mientras hablaban de x cosa.

—Me alegra de cierta manera que no fue un chico —susurra y sale de mi habitación, sonrío un poco y decido ir hasta mi cama para descansar un poco.

Me acuesto sobre mi cama abrazando con fuerza la chaqueta de Vega, tiene su fragancia y yo puedo pretender que ella está aquí conmigo, sosteniéndome fuerte mientras pasa sus dedos por mi cabello, es ahí donde me siento bien. Suspiro cerrando mis ojos intentando soñar con Vega en mis brazos, diciéndome que me quiere y que nunca se irá.

Ese sería el mejor sueño que jamás se hará realidad.

 **xx**

 _Despierto cuando mi reloj marca las seis de la tarde, bostezo mientras me incorporo de la cama... ¿Dónde está la chaqueta de Vega? Yo dormí con ella abrazada, no creo que le hayan salido piernas de repente y se haya ido de aquí, eso es tan absurdo y tan irreal pero es la única explicación no tan normal que se me ocurre._

 _—Supongo que buscas esto._

 _Me giro hacia mi puerta encontrándome con la chaqueta de Vega y con ella, ¿qué hace ella aquí? ¿No debería estar haciendo un trabajo con Beck? Frunzo mi ceño en busca de una respuesta pero ella sólo entra a mi habitación con una mirada intensa._

 _—¿Vega? —la llamo buscando alguna respuesta pero ella sólo arroja su chaqueta al suelo y se quita el abrigo... ¿No tiene calor?_

 _Todos mis pensamientos se esfuman al ver a Vega con lencería negra de encaje, ¡oh por dios santo! Mi mandíbula se abrió tanto que estoy segura que fue directo al suelo, ¿cómo es que ella consigue llegar a mi casa, sin su motocicleta y vestida de esa manera?_

 _—Hoy haremos muchas cosas, Jade —susurra caminando hacia mí mientras deja caer por completo el abrigo..._

Abro mis ojos de golpe por el fastidioso ruido de mi celular, todo fue un maldito sueño húmedo con Vega. Paso mis manos por mi cabello y siento el sudor arremolinarse ahí, ¡esto es una gran mierda! Tomo el celular con fuerza y miro con el coraje el maldito mensaje de Gordon, ¿otra vez quiere que haga un trabajo para él? ¿Por qué no le pide eso a otro tonto?

Ignoro el mensaje y regreso a mi cama, no pienso ir de nuevo a ese club para hacer otro tonto trabajo para él, yo cumplí con mi parte, hice lo que me pidió y no puede venir a buscar mis servicios otra vez, ¿qué no tiene otros trabajadores que si están dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por él, las drogas y el dinero?

Suspiro acomodándome mejor en la cama y abrazo de nuevo la chaqueta... Maldita chaqueta provoca sueños, pero aun así no dejo de sostenerla cerca de mí, quiero sentirla cerca. Aspiro profundamente sintiendo la fragancia de Vega, me embriaga y me enloquece, es tan adictiva y tan...

Suelto un gruñido por el ruido de mi celular, ¿ahora me llama? ¿No puede buscar a otro? Suelto otro gruñido mientras respondo la llamada.

—¿Qué? —digo de mal humor.

—Necesito que hagas algo por mí. —Ruedo mis ojos evitando con todo mi ser soltar un insulto porque conociendo a Gordon, él sería capaz de mandarme a matar.

—¿Y no hay otro que lo pueda hacer? —respondo levantándome de la cama y camino hasta el baño para evitar que mi madre escuche mi conversación.

—No, te espero en el club a la misma hora para darte toda la información.


End file.
